Stains of the Heart
by Scarlet Heir
Summary: Okay, Sesh offers peace towards Inu, Inu and Sesh are turned to stone...What will happen next? I dont know, i just write the dang thing. watch out for curse words. Finished!
1. Default Chapter

Okay, i know i shouldn't be updating a new story, but anyone who has a real problem with it can just bite me, cause this has been in my head for a verry long time and it's just now coming out in coherent thought.

Okay, review, but i'm not promising responses, i'll try. As always, sorry for the spelling, i have no spell check at all.

now, on with the story...

Sesshomaru swung Tokijin in a swift downward ark and was quickly blocked by tetsuaiga.  
  
"Inuyasha watch out!" screamed Kagome.  
  
"Kagome, get out of here!" Inuyasha yelled back.  
  
"I grow tired of this, brother." Sesshomaru said simply as he dodged one of his brother's attacks, then a thought formed in his mind.  
  
He dissappeared, and reappeared behind kagome, pinching the nerve on her throat before she even knew what was happening.  
  
As she fell, he swung her into a bridal style position in his arms.  
  
Inuyasha stopped mid-swing, realizing what had happened.  
  
"Damn you sesshomaru! you leave Kagome out of this!"   
  
"Damien is coming, brother. If you don't listen to me, then you and her and all of us will dissappear. If you want to see this little human again, then come to the god tree at midnight in three days. Train hard, dear brother."  
  
At that, sesshomaru took off, Kagome still in his arms.  
  
"Damn you sesshomaru!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled and struck the ground.  
  
Sango, shippou, kirara, and Miroku were behind him, looking at the sky.  
  
"Inuyasha, who is damien?" Miroku asked.  
  
sesshomaru entereed the clearing, a slight tingle of majic crossed his skin.  
  
"Lilith?" he called, kneeling so that he could get a better grip on the dead weight that was Kagome.  
  
"Yes Sesshomaru?" came a reply close behind his ear as a flaming haired woman walked out of the darkness.  
  
"I have come to ask a favor, in return for this sword."   
  
She paced around him.  
  
"Interesting, the lord of the Western lands has come to bargain. Safety for your brother's human, for the sword made to kill your brother...Very interesting indeed. You know the legend?"   
  
Sesshomaru nodded.  
  
"Then i will repeat it. The one within the circle will sleep a thousand years, sheilded from creature and demon and human alike by the fires of avalon. only to be awakened before the Thousand years are gone, by the one's soul mate."  
  
sesshomaru nodded.  
  
"Lay her upon the stone."   
  
When he was outside of the circle, he took off Tokijin and held it out to the red haired woman.  
  
"No, i belive you will need this. I have read the stars as well, and i fear that she wont be awakened before the thousand years are gone. If you come back, then pay me."   
  
she waved him away, and was soon concealed by fires of her own making.  
  
Looking beyond the wall, Sesshomaru could already see the tendruls of vines entangling in her hair and clothes as her clothes changed from that of the uniform she always wore to a beautiful white Kimono.  
  
then he walked away.  
  
One thousand years later.....  
  
A group of soldiers were gathered on the path, trampled down by so many feet.  
  
"I warn you, do not touch the flame." Came a rhaspy voice from behind the young man.  
  
Buzz off old man, we don't need you anymore.  
  
One of the soldiers ran and tried to jump through the flames, onl to dissappear in a cloud of ashes, his scream cut eerily short.  
  
The guide came forward through the crowd. He unwrapped his gloved hand and held it up.  
  
It was crisscrossed by multiple burns, scarred horribly.  
  
After the others left, The old man lingered there for awhile.  
  
"It has been a thousand years, and you have not even aged a day." He sat on a stone.  
  
"It is time for you to come out of the flame and join what's left of your friends, Kagome." he said, softly.  
  
"Who are you, wolf?" came a soft voice.  
  
"I am Kouga, prince of the eastern wolves."   
  
"Ah, the wolf." Came the voice again.  
  
"Aye, it's me. is it time yet?" He asked.  
  
"Yes." came the voice, then a woman came through the flames, her hair the color of the flames around her. "I am lilith, of the beginning." she stated calmly. "Now, let the flames disperse and the maiden awake."  
  
Suddenly the flames burned blue, then white, then they were gone.  
  
Kagome's eyes fluttered and she yawned widely as if she were just waking up from a nap.  
  
Then she opened her eyes...  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAH!" she screamed, making kouga cover his still sensitive ears.  
  
"Get away from me you creep!" She squealed, backing up so far that she fell off of the stone with a soft thud.  
  
"Kagome, it's me, kouga."   
  
She gave him a sarcastic look.  
  
"It's true. He is Kouga of the wolf tribe." came a voice that Kagome had learned to trust.  
  
"How?"   
  
"Remember, you have slept for a thousand years, Kagome. this is the same kouga you knew when you were with Inuyasha." came the voice.  
  
suddenly she remembered what was happening before she blacked out...  
  
Sesshomaru had come to them, proposing peace, and inuyasha hadn't belived him, so they were fighting, then sesshomaru dissappeared and the next thing she knew, she was listening to music and catching glimpses of song.  
  
and now she was here.  
  
"Oh my god! Inuyasha!"   
  
"Kagome...Kagome he's gone. Everyone is gone. i am the only one left of our friends. Damien turned inuyasha and his brother to stone and slaughtered The others. You are the only Miko left, and the only thing that saved you was that Sesshomaru kidnapped you and took you here, out of his reach. Kagome, i'm sorry."  
  
Suddenly kagome was numb. she didn't feel kouga's hands on her shoulders. She didn't feel anything.  
  
"Kagome, Kagome, look at me. You are the only one left. you have to make this right. YOu still have the jewel shards, right?"   
  
She nodded numbly, fingering the bottle that still hung around her neck.  
  
"Then all we have to get are the ones left in naraku's corpse." Kouga was getting excited.  
  
"Damien has them, wolf." came a voice from behind him.  
  
They turned to find a giant centipede demon looming over the clearing.  
  
Then a roar came from the opposite side of the clearing and a tall green demon crashed through the trees and into the centipede.  
  
as one tackled the other, she found that it was a jiant toad.  
  
"Jaken?" Kouga asked, confused.  
  
"Run!" came the reply. "I will find you later!" Kouga nodded and grabbed Kagome and raced off toward the way Jaken had come.  
  
When they were no longeer able to hear the roars of the deamons, kouga set Kagome down and sat himself.  
  
"Kouga, are you okay?" Kagome asked, hugging herself.  
  
"Yes." he panted.  
  
suddenly she heard a rustling in the bushes and a little toad came out of the bushes, the more familiar form of Jaken, as he carried the staff of heads and he was doing something that Kagome had a hard time figuring what it was, then she realized that he was grinning.  
  
"He's fine, he's just old." Jaken stated. then sat down himself.  
  
"What exactly happened back there, and why am i wearing this?" She asked, gesturing to the loose white Kimono that she was still wearing.  
  
"Kagome, the woman back at the clering was the lady Lilith, of the beginning. Sesshomaru brought you to her before the final battle so that you would be safe. then, inuyasha and Sesshomaru were defeated, as well as Kaede, shippou, miroku, and sango. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were turned to stone, and they lay at the base of the god tree, at the center of damien's fortress.  
  
"when he defeated them, damien took control of the lands and killed Naraku with one swipe. He sought out all of the Mikos in Japan and killed them so that they could not rise against him, and even now, all women that give birth have to bring the children to him, human and demon alike.  
  
"Noone is safe, not even in our own lands. You are the only one that can defeat him, kagome. Even Kikyo is gone. (YAY!!!) There is noone left."   
  
Kagome looked at the ground, then back at Kouga's brown eyes.  
  
Kouga watched as her eyes filled with determination as she nodded.  
  
"Then we go to the god tree." she stated firmly.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Okay, yeah long chapter, but hey, this has been haunting me for months.

recognize something? review and tell me what you think it is that i mimicked from another show...

First hint: not an anime.  
  
review and maybe i'll update the second part.  
  
This is all i can offer the world, yet i will offer it anyway.


	2. Chapter twoWhat dont you like this?

okay, now for part two...  
  
The journey to the past.  
  
Kagome woke in someone's arms.   
  
"Inuyasha?" she asked as she looked up, then, seeing the wheathered face above her, the memories came flooding back.  
  
"Oh.."   
  
"It's okay." he said as he brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face.  
  
They were running along a path, now.  
  
She let him carry her awhile, then she insisted that they walk.  
  
"Are you sure?"   
  
At her nod, they stopped and Kouga set her down.  
  
They walked till noon, then she insisted that they eat lunch.  
  
By the time Jaken had caught some rabbits, kagome had already built a fire and was ready to cook.  
  
When they were done, they started out along the road again.  
  
When night fell, they made camp and slept under the stars.  
  
Then, with dawn, They rose, ate breakfast and set out again along the road.  
  
Soon they came to Tokyo, where a festival was being held.  
  
They made a wide path through the crowd, the only people, human or not, that were wearing white.  
  
"They come to the festival mourning" came several excited whispers.  
  
"What are they here for..."   
  
"the tall one is a wolf demon.."  
  
"What is that girl doing with the wolves?"  
  
Kagome suddenly felt the presence of several shards nearby, and strait ahead.  
  
Then, kagome caught the sight of a familiar building, though it looked newer.  
  
"Higurashi Shrine." Said the letters over the door.  
  
"Hmm." she thought to herself  
  
"Kouga, let us stop and make an offering." she whispered lowly.  
  
At his slight nod, she led the way to the door and into the place where the well lay.  
  
She took off her earrings and laid them on the altar, then walked out.  
  
"Kagome?" Kouga asked...  
  
"No." she answered without hesitation.  
  
They continued in the direction of the large castle in the distance.  
  
Soon, they were at the gates and were being observed by three guards, all three humans.  
  
"I am Kouga, of the wolf demon tribe, and i have come to bring this maiden to offer her to lord Damien as a wife."Kouga stated.  
  
"The lord Damien will be pleased." the first one said, then led the way through the gates.  
  
They followed him down a long series of twisting and turning hallways that eventually led to a courtyard with the god tree as it's center.  
  
Kagome caught the sight of Inuyasha and sesshomaru suspended in the air, turned to stone.   
  
Inuyasha was holding a flaming tetsuaiga, and sesshomaru had his claws bared.  
  
Kagome felt sick. They were just there, and she could do nothing about it.  
  
"So, kouga, lord of the wolf tribes, i see that you have brought me a woman. She is fair." Came a voice from all around, then Kagome sensed the glint of jewel shards and determined that Damien was in the god tree.  
  
He suddenly came in to view and she was amazed.  
  
He was around six foot tall, with long red hair that hung nearly to his firm butt. A loose fusha kimono hung about his wiry frame, that, even from here she could tell was built with muscle.  
  
He was almost beautiful, except for his eyes.  
  
They were a burning yellow, shining with death, that sent shivers of fear running down Kagome's spine.  
  
When he walked, he glided, the swords at his side barely swayed.(Imagine a taller Kesnhin in Batthosai mode)  
  
when he reached her, he paced around her, and suddenly kagome felt like she was a peice of meat.  
  
He reached out to touch her and she slapped his hand away.  
  
He laughed, He ACTUALLY laughed.  
  
"She's feisty too." he grinned, "Take her to the house of maidens, i still have yet to make my choice."  
  
Kagome allowed herself to be led away, then, when she was alone, she broke down and did something that she hadn't let herself do in a long time, She cried.  
  
When a noise caught her ears, she stopped dead.  
  
"It is alright, lady, i am only a servant here." came a familiar voice.  
  
Kagome looked up and caught the gaze of someone she thought dead.  
  
"Wh...Who are you?" she stuttered as she looked into the face of the mischevious monk.  
  
"Lady, my name is Miroku, and i belive i was once a monk." he mumbled. then his eyes widened in recognition.  
  
"Ka..kagome...You must go now! Damien will kill you here." he stuttered.  
  
"Miroku, i am only a legend here. i am the fire maiden of the west now." she said, holding his hands in her own. "Miroku, is sango alive as well?"   
  
"I...I dont know." He bowed his head.  
  
A bell rung in the distance and his head turned.  
  
"I must go. tell noone of who you are." he whispered hastily and slipped out of the room.  
  
she spent the night alone, locked in that room.  
  
Then the next morning, she was awakened by the giggling of women.  
  
When she tried the door, she found that it was unlocked, and she went out of the room and into the noise of thirty giggling teenagers.  
  
She saw Ayame and Sazume, then she saw many people that she recognized from her school.  
  
"Hello, i'm Ayame, this is Sazume." said her old friend.  
  
"Hi, my name is Kagome." she said, holding out her hand.  
  
"Hey Zanza, come here for a minute, we have someone to meet you." Sazume called over her shoulder.  
  
soon, A tall man came around the corner. He had black hair, spiked up like it defyed gravity, and he wore a jacket and pants.  
  
"Hmmm, White, eh?" he said as he glanced at her clothes.  
  
"Pardon my rudeness, I am Zanza, the bodyguard of the house of maidens, and i belive you are the woman that the halls and streets are buzzing about. You live up to your reputation, Kagome." he knelt and kissed her hand.  
  
Kagome blushed.  
  
When he left, the others giggled.   
  
"Isn't he cute! He looks like a god!" Came excited whispers.  
  
Kagome's thoughts lingered on Damien for awhile longer.  
  
Suddenly a bell wrang and the others started to leave. Ayame grabed her hand and dragged her after the others and into the feasting hall.  
  
Kagome guessed that it was lunch.  
  
as she sat in her place on a blood colored, silk, pillow, Kagome watched the others as they ate and chatted, then she rose from the table and went back to her own private chamber.  
  
She sat in solitude, enjoying the peace.  
  
Suddenly she realized that she was not alone...  
  
(You know, i could just be my usual cruel self and leave it off right here and go to bed, what do you think?  
  
All: Picking up pitchforks and torches "Do it and die!!!"  
  
Yall do know i have a slight death wish, right?  
  
All: Alright, then we'll tar and feather ya!  
  
YELP!!!!  
  
I think that i'll just continue on with my story and stop it when you least expect it! Nods head )  
  
Kagome hesatantly opened one eye, half hoping it was Miroku, half hoping that it wasn't.  
  
As it turned out, it was someone worse: Damien.  
  
"Yes?" Kagome surprised herself that she kept the little shiver of fear out of her voice.  
  
"I want to tell you before i make my announcement to the others, i choose you as my bride." He said, studying her face.  
  
She was surprised.  
  
"Why did you choose me?" she asked warily.  
  
"You are untamed, beautiful, and everything i want in a mate." he stated bluntly.  
  
Kagome gulped.  
  
"Starting tomorrow, you will be staying in my sweet. I would like to get to know you before i mate with you. I would like for you and i to become freinds before we became lovers." he whispered, then was gone.  
  
Blunt, Damien was, Subtle was a verry different matter entirely.  
  
Sorry, but i have to sleep, but for all you night owls who work, i really don't see how you do it.  
  
"If you can work for a Greek, you can work for anybody." -the lady at Arbys.  
  
This is sooo true, my boss is greek, and he is a total pain in the butt. it takes the nerves of a saint to work with him.  
  
Okay, enough of my complaining, and off to lullaby land for me.....  
  
Snores VERY loudly  
  
Night. 


	3. chapter three Yay!

yes, i'm back, thanks for your continuing devotion.

-------

Kagome actually slept that night.  
  
She dreampt of Inuyasha.  
  
She was lost in a deep mist, even the sun could not break the mist apart, and she was walking through a forrest.  
  
Suddenly she was in front of the god tree, and inuyasha was like she had never been there.  
  
He was asleep, the vines wrapped around him, nearly covering him whole.  
  
When she approached him, he opened his golden orbs and looked at her with love.  
  
"Kagome, i can feel that you are close." he whispered.  
  
A light shone bightly in her eyes, and then it was Sesshomaru that was bound by the holy arrow.  
  
"Run, Kagome. This place is not safe." Sesshomaru whispered, looking at her with an unexplainable mix of emotions.  
  
Then the light flashed and the body before her was Inuyasha's father.  
  
"My sons only wish for your safety. If you will, i will give you protection." he stated.  
  
Kagome bowed, there was nothing that she could say.  
  
Suddenly the three seperate beings were one.  
  
He had long flowing white hair, molten gold eyes, hanyou ears, and black feather wings.  
  
"Kagome, you are our last hope." they whispered in unison before she startled herself awake.  
  
then, she sensed someone in her room.  
  
She peered through the darkness toward the far corner of the room and caught sight of a dark shadow.  
  
She waited for awhile, forcing herself to calm down, to breathe normally.  
  
When she was about to fall asleep again, her eyes partially open, the figure moved into the moonlight shining throught the window.  
  
She watched as Damien brushed his hand along her jaw, down toward her throat, then back up to brush over the middle of her forehead between her brows.  
  
Then she felt a tingling, burning, sensation and she forced herself to ignore it.  
  
A light green glow emanated from his palm, and she felt warm, despite the coldness of the night.  
  
She immediately fell into a deep sleep.  
  
Picking her up, Damien felt that she was too light.  
  
She weighed next to nothing.  
  
She was like porcelain.  
  
He had sensed her troubled dreams on his nightly walk through the castle and had run to her room. he watched her startle awakening, and watched her seek him out in the darkness, then, as she fell back asleep he decided that she would not have anymore of those dreams again.  
  
He carried her to his rooms, he knew that she would probably be furious at him for it, but it was for her safety.  
  
when Kagome woke again, she was not alone.  
  
Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw the sleeping form of damien next to her.  
  
His arm was wrapped around her waist loosely, it emanated warmth and a ceartain sense of comfort.  
  
She couldn't help it when she snuggled deeper into the pillows and fell into a light sleep.  
  
He felt her stir, and stayed still.  
  
he wanted to shout for joy when she snuggled against him.  
  
Miroku was the only thing awake this night.  
  
He tiptoed through the castle from the slave quarters toward the hall of maidens  
  
When he arrived there, he hid himself in the shadows as he watched Damien carry Kagome from her room.  
  
following them silently, he caught where damien's room was.  
  
Sneaking by the door after it closed, he ran silently through the castle toward his room.  
  
Kouga sat at the gates of the city, huddled against the cold in the midst of a circle of large blazes, surrounded by what was left of his wolf pack.  
  
When he had reached the gates of the city, he had called for the last of his allies.  
  
Shippou arrived first, he was as tall as Sesshomaru used to be, and the fox had adopted Inuyasha's ears. Looking at the tall demon, you would have never guessed that he was once doll sized.  
He had become a master illusionist over the centuries, making his foxfire evolve into a blazing inferno.  
  
He sat down across from Kouga, next to one of the larger fires and began to feed it with his flame, making all of the fires glow light blue then fade back to their original red, Kouga marked a large difference in temperature.  
  
Soon Kirara arrived, carrying the last descendant of Sango on her back.  
  
This girl was sango's incarnation, you wouldn't know that 1000 years of descendants were in her. The battered Hiracotsu was the same that the first had used.  
  
She sat down beside Shippou, Kirara curling up in the fox's lap.  
  
Kagura appeared next.  
  
Kouga had gotten over his hate of her, and felt no more resentment for the past.  
  
Kagura hadn't aged at all, she was still as she was when Naraku still roamed the earth.  
  
Kagura knew Naraku's magic, and was one of the first leaders of the resistance, thousands of demons and humans constantly fighting with damien's dead army.  
  
Then Kanna stepped from the shadows, her white skin and clothes shone in the darkness, her mirror did not glint in the fires, but stayed dark.  
  
When she sat down, they began.  
  
"Kanna, what have you seen of the future?" Kagura asked.  
  
"I see..."Kanna looked into the mirror..."...I see, Damien has chosen his bride! It is Kagome of the wolf tribe of the west!"  
  
"Why? Why did he choose her?" Kouga demanded, but Kanna ignored him and continued.  
  
"I see a crossroads ahead. There is only one path that is clear: If Kagome joins the sacred jewel this world will end." Kanna closed her eyes and shook her head.  
  
"Kanna, will it destroy Damien as well?" Kouga asked, his already hoarse voice choked.  
  
"Ai."  
  
Kagome stared through the shifting leaves to the distant sky.  
  
She caught sight of Sesshomaru's bloody boa fluttering in the wind, toward her and away from the scene of the battle.  
  
She saw the four lines of destructive flames marking Tetsuaiga's path toward her.  
  
She dove out of the way of one of the lines, and barely missed another in the process.  
  
She grabbed a bow and quiver of arrows that was laying nearby and ran toward the scene.  
  
a flash of light that made all else dissappear, then she was blown back into a tree as the force of the explosion hit her.  
  
When she got bck to her feet, she raced toward the scene.  
  
She did not notice the total abscence of sound.  
  
When she arrived at the god tree, she was horrified.  
  
Instead of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru being turned into stone, they were lying fifteen feet from each other, breathing shallowly and bleeding from multiple wounds.  
  
She spared a glance at Damien, who was stone now.  
  
She felt for Sesshomaru's pulse and found none as he choked and stopped breathing.  
  
She heard Inuyasha slightly coughing as well, and she ran to him, propping his head up in her lap.  
  
He slowly stopped breathing, and she realized that she was crying.  
  
Evil, mocking laughter filled her ears, and she glared up at Naraku.  
  
She drew her arrow from the quiver and knocked it.  
  
Firing it at Naraku, it glowed with a shining blue light.  
  
Suddenly, the arrow swerved and hit Damien's statue.  
  
A light flashed and she saw, much to her horror, that damien was alive!  
  
He reached toward her and his arm extended horridly.  
  
She didn't have time to even scream before his hand went through her throat.  
  
She listened as Naraku's laughter was cut short, then there was no sound, no light, nothing, only the dark.  
  
------------  
  
Like it so far?  
  
That's it for this chappie, thankies for waiting and for the encouragement.  
  
Okay, No, it's not Gargoyles. (For all of you people just arriving, i'm talking about the challenge in the first chappie to find out what show i mimicked.)  
  
Further chapter arriving soon, i am already typing on the next one.  
  
"Welcome to hell, i will be your guide."  
-me.


	4. Chapter four, whadda ya deaf I SAID CHAP...

Kagome woke up panting and scared, she was alone again.  
  
This was a different room than before.  
  
She sat up verry slowly, then she caught a glimpse of her reflection and almost grinned.  
  
She had Silver highlights in her hair, on the ends and the roots.  
  
Damien had done it to her, and she had to admit that she liked his taste.  
  
Rolling off of the bed, she walked over to the door, expecting to be locked in.  
  
she found a surprize on the gnob.  
  
A silver chain with a pink diamond on it.  
  
She found that it was a headband.  
  
Slipping it on, she turned the gnob and found it unlocked.  
  
Walking out into the corridor, she found that there was a young fox youkai waiting for her.  
  
she was about shippou's size and had dark green hair.  
  
Kagome walked past her after she realized that this girl was one of Damien's servants and down the corridor.  
  
"Lady Kagome, Lord Damien requests that you do not take the band off when in the castle. It prevents the others from attacking you." she whispered up to kagome.  
  
Kagome stopped, then turned to the young fox demon.  
  
Kneeling, she reached out to touch the girl and she shrinked away.  
  
"It's alright, i wont hurt you." Kagome said soothingly.  
  
When the girl came back toward her, kagome reached out a hand and scratched the girl right where her fox ears would be and watched in satisfaction as the girl melted.  
  
Giggling, Kagome picked the girl up.  
  
"What's your name? Hm?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I...I am Miko." the girl said shyly.  
  
"Well, Miko, you can call me Kagome." She said.  
  
"No, lady Kagome, I cant. it is the rules that prevents a servant to call a master by anything but their title. if it is overheard, then the servant is beaten or killed." the girl gulped.  
  
"Miko, is it still true that in my house i can make anything so?" Kagome asked curiously.  
  
The fox thought for a moment and her eyes lighted. "Yes!"  
  
Kagome smiled slyly, then fully grinned.  
  
"Come on, Miko, let's go exploring." she said, then placed the girl on her shoulder.  
  
Hushed whispers followed her down the halls as youkai's and humans alike bowed deeply to her.  
  
She finally got tired of it, and sat against a wall.  
  
Miko hopped down from her shoulder and disappeared into the wall.  
  
When she reappeared a second later, she had a chair.  
  
Kagome sat down and picked back up the girl.  
  
"Thank you." she whispered.  
  
A new group had surrounded her, and where whispering away.  
  
Her fuse was long gone and she was finally sick of this.  
  
"Yes, I am Kagome. I will have no more people follow me down halls and crowd me as i explore, pestering me with questions. Leave me alone or i will set fire to you all." she stated, her voice low.  
  
They laughed.  
  
Kagome looked down at the fox in her arms.  
  
"Do you know fake foxfire?" Kagome asked under her breath.  
  
at the girl's slight nod, she nodded in affirmitive.  
  
A wide smile spread over the gir's face as she turned to the others and a bust of flame leapt from her palms and engulfed them.  
  
When kagome snapped, Miko dropped the illusion.  
  
The others were still writhing on the floor.  
  
Kagome walked away from them.  
  
They each jumped up and began to rush toward her as a group.  
  
Kagome turned when they were almost upon her.  
  
Glaring darkly, the jem on her brow shined and the demons before her erupted in a real bust of flames that killed them in seconds.  
  
When Kagome came back to her senses, Miko was trying to shrink from her.  
  
"Miko?"  
  
the girl winced at her name.  
  
"Miko, come here."  
  
The girl shreaked as Kagome reached toward her. "You will kill me!"  
  
"Miko, i am protected by many things, but i also protect things as well. You are my only friend here."  
  
"But.." she stuttered.  
  
"Miko, I promise." she swore.  
  
finally, Miko came back toward her and Kagome felt more at ease.  
  
"look, Miko." Kagome knelt before the girl. "As long as you are my friend, and do not betray me, then i will always protect you."  
  
When she nodded, Kagome picked the girl back up and they walked toward the next hall.  
  
Damien was in the middle of a conference.  
  
He pointed to a lake on the map before him.  
  
"There is rumor of resistance forces at Cinnamona lake near Kyoto. if we want to attack, then let us attack now!"  
  
He ended the meeting early to check on his bride to be.  
  
When he arrived at the room she had been placed in, he automatically feared for her safety, then he noticed that the headband was gone.  
  
So, she walked out on her own.  
  
He suddenly felt danger around the band and he was there, in Kagome's body.  
  
He turned to see a hoarde of demons and humans drawing daggars and racing toward him.  
  
He immediately flamed them and checked where he was before he receeded into himself again.  
  
He took off toward the area of the attack.  
  
He got there in time to see the young woman coax the young fox into her arms.  
  
Smiling from the shadows, he followed her as she walked on down the hall.  
  
I know it's short, but i want it this way.  
  
So long for chappie four.  
  
now, on to chappie five. 


	5. Chapter five I thought you liked me!

first, yes, it was a dream.  
  
And second, I FINALLY GOT MY MUSIC BACK! YAY!!!  
  
My cd player broke a while back and i had no other means of listening to my music other than by radio, and the only stations aroud here dont play anything worth listening to with a good beat. all they play is country, wich is good for any other time except for when i'm writing. wich means lack of inspiration.  
  
Okay! now on with our little drama!  
  
Kagome opened her eyes, grabbing her throat to make sure that it was still flawless.  
  
When she looked around her, she saw that the room was filled with people.  
  
Miko was crouched on the end of the bed, a worried frown creasing her face.  
  
Kagome was still wide eyed and breathing hard as the crowd came forward.  
  
Kagome didn't want them near her, didn't want them touching her.  
  
She screamed when they reached the bed.  
  
Damien heard her scream and raced to her rooms.  
  
When he arrived, he saw many of the demons crowding around her.  
  
he saw red.  
  
Racing toward the crowd of viral demons, he slay them with one swing.  
  
Kagome was curled into a fetal position against the pillows, tears streaming down her face.  
  
As he reached near her, Miko jumped in front of his hand, her arms outspread, protecting her friend.  
  
"Miko, move." he ordered her.  
  
"No, how do i know that you are the real Damien?!" she growled ferally.  
  
He untucked the chain from under his shirt, the one that glowed with a dark light.  
  
She looked at it for a moment, then nodded and moved aside.  
  
Damien touched Kagome's arm and winced as she swung her arm at his own, knocking it away.  
  
"Who did this to you?" he asked, care in his voice.  
  
When she didn't answer, he touched her arm again.  
  
This time when she tried to knock him away, he caught her wrist and pulled her to him.  
  
When she fell back asleep, his eyes showed rage.  
  
Someone had hurt her, and now he would hurt them.  
  
He called for the wolf demon Kouga.  
  
Kouga was sitting outside of the gates, he and shippou and Jaken were alone, huddled against the cold as they fueled the fire.  
  
When the gates opened and a runner came out, they all turned to watch him.  
  
When the runner came towards them, Kouga stood on stiff knees to meet the young human.  
  
"Yes?" Kouga asked, the back of his mind playing the old days when he ran faster than the wind.  
  
"Lord Kouga..." The boy huffed, kneeling to catch his breath.  
  
"Aye, i am he." Kouga waited patiently as the boy caught his breath.  
  
"Lord Kouga, Master Damien wishes for your prescense, he says it is urgent." Then he stood, and turned, taking off at a slow jog as he took a drink from the flask hanging from his belt.  
  
When he was gone, Kouga began to gather up his things.  
  
"What do you think it means?" Shippou asked.  
  
"I don't know, i honestly don't know." Kouga said as he walked toward the eastern gates of Tokyo.  
  
Kouga walked slowly through the darkened streets.  
  
There had been placed a curfiew on the city, hundreds of years ago, that said that no human nor demon was to be out after nightfall withought the proper liscense or registration.  
  
Kouga walked openly through the streets.  
  
Here, he was feared, for his land held the fire maden.  
  
Enforcers passed him looking at him warily before moving on.  
  
He was known as one of the world's feircest fighters, And was known to kill anyone he didn't like that crossed him.  
  
suddenly, a band of Enforcers walked around a bend and stopped, facing him.  
  
Kouga stared at them, confused glances aimed his way made him want to laugh.  
  
These men and women were first years on the force and had never seen him.  
  
Kouga watched with mild amusement as they all drew their swords.  
  
"Sir, please go home, it is after curfiew and we would not wish to kill you." one of the men spoke at him  
  
Kouga threw away the cane that he carried with him and straightened his back so that he stood his full five foot eleven.  
  
Some of them shrunk back, but most of them stayed their ground.  
  
"Sir, please go.."  
  
"I have business with a friend, let me pass and no harm will come to you." Kouga interrupted him.  
  
"Old man, noone could hurt us, at least not someone like you." one young demon retorted.  
  
the others laughed.  
  
Kouga started forward, picking up his cane as he walked by kicking it up to his hand.  
  
He stepped up to the man that had spoken first.  
  
"What is your name, young one?" he asked.  
  
"I am Brian of the Lore clan." he said, looking him in the eye.  
  
"Aye, tis a good clan. but i belive that you know not of who i am. I would like to impress upon you that my friend would not like me to be late to our meeting." He tried to brush past the man but he stopped him with a raised sword.  
  
"Sir, who is your friend, that we may tell Damien of his actions." he asked.  
  
"You know him." Kouga said, enjoying playing mind games with these children.  
  
"What is his name?"  
  
"As i have said, you know him." he said, wrapping his wrinkled hand around the blade of the sword.  
  
Brian looked at the crazy old fool, he would be killed by the others if he wasn't carful, and Brian didn't want that to happen.  
  
"Allow us to escort you then, to your friend's house." Brian said, not letting his sword move.  
  
The old wolf nodded in assent, and led the way.  
  
(sorry, i had to run outside through the pouring rain and throw a torn garbage bag over my dad's harley. i did it out of Kindness, not that he deserves any. and then my batteries went dead for my cd player, and i had to get them, and now i'm freezing by butt off even more than before, which is making my autrhitis act up even more which causes most of my typographical errors. Twitch twitch"  
  
He went on a winding path through the city, taking roads that he knew the enforcers were on.  
  
as he passed them, they nodded to him, but the first years mistook it as nods of approval.  
  
He had done this to all of the first years since the curfiew was passed, taking them all to Damien, who played along with his game and met him in the Higurashi shrine, and every time that he called for him, he met him there.  
  
When they passed the gates of the castle, he turned down the main road and went down that way, they had traveled for maybe fifteen minutes.  
  
"Where is this friend's house of yours, old man?" Brian asked, beginning to become impatiant.j  
  
"We are here." he said, stopping just outside of the gates of the Higurashi shrine.  
  
Walking through the gates, he walked toward the well house where a single candle burned from within the little shelter.  
  
When he knocked on the door, it opened and he stepped aside for the trainees to see who was inside.  
  
They rushed in and surrounded the cloaked man who kneeled behind the candle.  
  
"You are under arrest for breaking curfiew. Please come quietly." Brian said, his sword was the only one still in it's sheath.  
  
"Kouga, why have you brought these guests?" Damien asked, darkness in his voice.  
  
"They insisted on coming, Lord Damien." Kouga said, satisfaction in his voice.  
  
Damien threw back his hood, letting his long hair fall free down his back.  
  
The enforcers immediately dropped their swords and begged foregiveness.  
  
"Brian, I belive you have already met Kouga, Lord of the wolf demon tribe." Damien gestured to Kouga who stood in the corner near the door.  
  
"I am sorry to have mistaken your identity." he bowed to the wolf, the rest doing the same.  
  
the one that had made the rude comment earlier was looking like he feared for his life.  
  
Kouga couldn't help the light chuckle that came from his throat as he watched the man cower.  
  
"Relax, i will not kill you tonight for enforcing your laws." Kouga said, watching them all visibly relax.  
  
"Now, leave us and go back to your routes." Damien said, dismissing them.  
  
They left, talking excitedly.  
  
Brian had been appointed guard duty at the palace that night after the rounds were done.  
  
He was appointed by order of Damien himself to make sure that noone got into Kagome's rooms, and that if she stirred, to send for him immediately.  
  
He sat in the dark, on a chair beside the window watching the beauty on the bed breathe shallowly.  
  
A song came from his mind and planted itself on his lips.  
  
He began softly humming under his breath, and soon began singing softly, the haunting melody accentuating the calm darkness of the room.  
  
"Lay down moonbeams, dear moon, that i may walk among the lilies and roses. Stones shining blinding white in the light shall guide my path, as i follow the moon across the sky. I am but a lonely child, protected by the fires of life, This is my refuge, in the circle of night.  
  
"Let the walls come down around the tower, leaving me a way out. O moon, o moon, lay down moonbeams for me."  
  
That was where the song ended, it ended because the creator disappeared before finishing it.  
  
"Lay down the path for me to travel back to the tree of god, wake the hanyou, wake the youkai, for i will someday return. I run a long trail around the world, five hundred thousand times before i return, the seasons turn and turn again, until i am home. O moon, o moon lay down moonbeams for me, that i may reach the circle of night, and undo what had been done." Kagome finished the song.  
  
She wasn't awake, though, so Brian just committed the words to memory and was silent until the next shift came to relive him at dawn.  
  
Kouga sat on the floor of the Higurashi shrine, his back braced against the wall of the well.  
  
"As you know, i have chosen Kagome as my bride. She is an interesting woman. Somehting concerns me, though, She has nightmares, people hurting her, she wakes screaming and ghasping for breath. I wish to know her past." Damien said, not looking at his ally.  
  
"I know not of her past, but that she was found by my people when she was fifteen, she had no memory of her past, and we dared not try to get into her mind for fear that she would fatally injure herself as she had tried to when we had found her." Kouga said. Although he was lying, he decieved the demon.  
  
"So, you know not of her past, then, other than that of the past four years?" Damien asked.  
  
"Aye." Kouga said, looking at the dirt near his feet.  
  
"If you find out who it is, tell me. I won't dig through her mind to open the memories, i wont cause her any harm." Damien said.  
  
At this moment, Kouga felt a kind of warmth toward the demon that had slayed and enslaved most of the people he knew. He felt a sort of guilt, knowing that he could decive the demon so easily.  
  
Then the moment passed when he remembered Akira's cold and headless body lying on the ground before him.  
  
"I do not know, and when i go back to my lands, i will try to find out, but i cannot garantee an answer." he said, nodding at the demon before he tried to rise to his feet.  
  
Damien jumped up and helped the old wolf to his feet.  
  
"Maybe, you should retire old one." Damien suggested for the thousandth time.  
  
"I will retire when i am dead, there is too many things for me to do until then." Kouga said, leaning on his cane.  
  
When Kouga left, damien shook his head.  
  
as he raced through the streets, stretching his stiff muscles, he thought of the song he had heard the guards singing on their nightly passage.  
  
He realized that it was not finished, and made a mental note to ask about it.  
  
When he arrived at the castle, he was in total darkness. he picked his way through the feild, avoiding all of the traps and spells as he walked.  
  
Making a mental note to reinforce the guard here, he slipped into the castle and up to Kagome's rooms.  
  
She was alone, it was dawn, and time for shift change.  
  
He looked at her sleeping face as the sunlight played accross the floor to land on her face as the sun peeked above the horizon.  
  
Her lids fluttered and she opened her eyes.  
  
Clouded with sleep and warmth, her eyes were beautiful. he walked over to her and sat at her side, making sure not to disturb the sleeping Kitsune.  
  
She looked at him and smiled.  
  
Then she looked down at the clothes he wore and her expression didn't change, she only trailed her eyes to the kitsune, and tucked the blanket around the girl.  
  
When she looked back up at him, he could see a ceartain peace in her mind.  
  
"Kagome, it is time to eat, do you wish to eat with me?" He asked, his voice light and caring.  
  
At her nod, he picked her up and carried her into his room.  
  
They sat on the bed and ate breakfast in silence.  
  
When they were finished, he watched her for awhile as she gathered their things together on a single tray.  
  
"Kagome, I saw what you did yesterday, with Miko." he said, quietly.  
  
She looked at him, confusion in her eyes flashed for a moment before it was replaced with fear.  
  
"I thought it was a good thing that you know the house rules, and that you used them that way.. even after you were attacked." he mumbled the last few words.  
  
she relaxed.  
  
Sensing her fear subside, he continued. "I think we need more of your passion. That is what attracted me to you in the first place, your passion for life and freedom." he said, laying a hand on hers.  
  
she didn't say anything.  
  
The silence was uncomfortable, until she blinked. "Damien, tell me of how you came here." she said, a pleading look in her eyes.  
  
"I was once a lowly snake demon, until my master transformed my body into that of a human, but i still had all of my powers and my lifespan. He sent me to retrieve a human woman, but i do not recall her name, now. When i brough her to him, he rewarded me with a sword.  
  
"As the relationship of my master and the human progressed, she became pregnant with a child.  
  
"When the boy was born, i was assigned to teach him. When he grew to the age of one, his father, my master, died, and the Hanyou's half brother tried to slay me.  
  
"As i hid in the darkness, watching the two grow, i trained to defeat them and claim title to the world.  
  
"in my progress, the hanyou was bound to a tree by a miko, and the same miko died.  
  
"I watched as the years passed and then i was captured by a hanyou called Naraku.  
  
"I escaped and trained alone in another plain of existance for almost half a century. Then i came back to where the hanyou was bound, and he was there with his brother, the one that had tried to destroy me in my younger years, and i turned them both to stone. After i had done this, nothing but Naraku stood in my way of ruling Japan, making it safe for all beings. I quickly gathered an army and destroyed the hanyou before i built my castle around the God tree."  
  
Kagome listened to this, absorbed in the past of her enemy.  
  
When she came to herself, he had been silent for a few minutes.  
  
She sighed, and looked up at him in astonishment.  
  
Damien was in the war room again, planning an attack on the rebels.  
  
"This is one chance we will not pass up! We will destroy the scoundrels that kill our men and decieve my rule."  
  
Damien stood in the middle of the room, pulling up maps of the surrounding area of mount Hiei.  
  
When they were finished he gestured for Kiota to come over to him.  
  
"Come through the forrest on the right instead of the left, i belive there is a spy among us." he whispered in her ear and turned back to contemplate the maps again.  
  
Soon, he was alone.  
  
he leaned against the wall, and, with little unease, fell into a light sleep.  
  
It was midnight, and Miroku couldn't sleep. His dreams were troubled with visions of the past, and his mind was crowded with memories.  
  
Miroku decided to walk around the courtyard.  
  
He was a slave, but he was a personal slave of Damien, which gave him some authority.  
  
He sat on one of the cold stone benches, the cold stone against his heated skin felt good.  
  
He looked into the water at his reflection.  
  
He looked the same as he had five hundred years ago.  
  
He sat at the water's edge and closed his eyes, listening to the fish jump and the crickets sing.  
  
Before he could go inside, a figure stepped from the shadows, making him jump.  
  
"Miroku, could you not sleep?" damien asked.  
  
Miroku shook his head.  
  
He had many nights like this, and Damien allowed him to go into the garden at times to clear his head.  
  
"Nor could I, this night." Damien looked up at the moonless sky.  
  
Damien looked over at the statue of the hanyou, a frown crossing his features.  
  
"What was this night to you, i wonder." he asked the statue. "Why can i not relax this night?"  
  
He often came out to the statues and studied them, quietly observing them as vines crept over their bodies.  
  
Kagome was standing in a dark feild, surrounded by sounds of a violent battle.  
  
One person came into clear view, Kouga.  
  
She saw an arrow aiming at him and she raced toward him, but was stopped by what felt like a wall.  
  
Kouga sliced through another man and turned to attack another, clearly not noticing the arrow trained at him.  
  
She saw as the owner released the deadly thing to fly through the air at the wolf.  
  
It struck him in the throat.  
  
He swirled around, blood gushing from his mouth and the hollow spear point of the arrow.  
  
She screamed his mame as the world went black.  
  
Damien was there when she started twisting and turning in her sleep.  
  
"No. Please..No." she mumbled.  
  
"Who hurts you, Kagome?" he asked her.  
  
"No......not again....please...no." she mumbled.  
  
"Tell me, who hurts you, Kagome?" he asked again.  
  
"No....Not again.....KOUGA!!!" she screamed.  
  
When her shaking subsided, he turned to the guard. "Prepare to attack the wolf demon Kouga." he whispered, careful of waking kagome.  
  
he nodded and left.  
  
Damien lay down beside her, on top of the covers, and held her.  
  
When he woke up, he was alone.  
  
He sat up, his senses reaching out for Kagome, as he looked around the room.  
  
Then he realized that he was covered up.  
  
He looked up as the nob twisted on the door and Kagome came in with a tray of food.  
  
He relaxed, seeing that she was safe.  
  
When she sat the tray down in front of him and crawled back into the bed beside him, he felt so contented.  
  
"Thank you." He said, handing her her plate.  
  
"I have to go deal with something in the western lands for a few days, i will be back soon." Damien said, "I will leave Miroku here to watch over you." he said, gesturing to his personal servant. "When i return, we shall wed. I will return with my wedding present to you." he said, as he swung up onto his horse and led his men into the setting sun.  
  
Yup. I'm doing it again. i'm going to leave you in suspense for now.  
  
Okay, now let's get on to other things.  
  
Sayonara. 


	6. Chapter six, welcome to my world

I think this will be the last chapter aside from the epilogue.  
  
so if you will bear with me for a while longer, i will complete this cycle of madness.  
  
Kagome turned away from the lonely sight and toward Miroku.  
  
When he nodded, she walked past him and into the castle.  
  
She went to his room first, searching for the shikon.  
  
They soon realized that he had taken it with him, and Kagome began to cry.  
  
"Kagome?" Miroku asked, he had never seen her like this before.  
  
"How will we get the rest of the jewel now?" she whispered.  
  
Miroku left her, and picked up her lunch.  
  
"Kagome, eat, we will figure it out. We have to." he said, more to himself.  
  
Kouga poured sake into the dust, an offering to the dead.  
  
"Why do you do this every year?" Mioko, a new wolf asked.  
  
"It is an offering to those who have died protecting the world from Damien. I make the offering every year at this time, because this was the day it all happened." Kouga said, pushing the cork into the neck of the bottle.  
  
"When Inuyasha died?" Mioko whispered, understanding.  
  
He was left to his own thoughts, after awhile.  
  
"It's funny, how time changes people." He said to the wind. "I no longer hate Inuyasha, in fact i even wish he were alive. It's odd, this feeling of peace.  
  
This feeling i get every year as i stand in this same spot. The first time i came here, i watched Damien destroy the world's last hope. Then, i came back again. This place, it draws me."  
  
Kouga turned away from the sunset and walked toward the camp by the lake.  
  
"Kouga, we recived word of a great army moving towards us. they say it is Damien." hiroji said, running up to him.  
  
Kouga nodded, "Prepare the men, i have somehting to say." Kouga said, making his way toward the raised dias in the center of the camp.  
  
He watched as the swaying mass came, swarming like so many beez about a hive.  
  
"An army of the likes you have never seen before is headed for us. It is Damien's Royal guard, the army of mibu. My friends, This is the battle that will decide all. We will fight side by side, sword by sword, against these Mibu, and i tell you that we have little chance of winning. Those of you who wish to leave, leave, we will not stop you for your choice to live. But i shall fight, and if i die, so be it. Now, it is time to prepare for the last battle."Kouga said, stepping down off of the platform.  
  
Damien pushed his horse to the limit before the night began to settle and they had to break for camp.  
  
"Lord Damien, Kita asks what we shall do." Nitoro said, riding up behind Damien.  
  
"Wait, we shall make camp, and wait." He said, halting his horse.  
  
After they made camp, Damien sat in his tent, silent as his spirit wondered to his soon to be bride.  
  
Kagome was asleep, now, and dreaming fitfully again.  
  
Miroku was at her side, a worried expression in his ki.  
  
As he withdrew himself, Damien envied his servent.  
  
"Lord damien, supper is ready." Koutsu said through the curtains, his red hair pulled back into a high pony tail.  
  
"I will be there in a second." Damien said, standing.  
  
Dawn  
  
"Attack!"  
  
The two armies clashed, and blood covered the ground.  
  
Kagome fired an arrow at Inuyasha, hoping against hope that it worked.  
  
The arrow glowed blue and then white as the arrow penetrated the stone  
  
The arrow turned to dust, and nothing was there but a spiderweb of cracks spanning the whole statue.  
  
Kagome stared for a moment, and dropped down onto her knees.  
  
She heard a loud crash and felt a hand on her cheek.  
  
She looked up through her tears and saw inuyasha's face above her own.  
  
A surreal light shown from him, surrounding them, blocking out everything but them.  
  
She closed her eyes and embraced the hanyou.  
  
"Kagome.." he whispered her name, and the world went white and she was alone again.  
  
"Kagome? Kagome! Kagome, wake up!!" she felt her shoulders being shaken.  
  
She opened her eyes, wincing with the bright light of the sun.  
  
"Kagome, are you okay? You were running a fever and mumbling in your sleep." Inuyasha asked her, holding her to his chest.  
  
"Inuyasha, what day is it?"  
  
"It's thursday, why?" he said, pulling away so that he could look at her  
  
"No, i mean what date is it, what year?" she asked, pleading for the answer she needed.  
  
"How am i supposed to know?" he answered her, his usual attitude returning.  
  
"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru stood just inside of the clearing.  
  
"Sesshomaru." Inuyasha hissed.  
  
"Inuyasha, listen," Kagome laid a hand on his arm, "Sesshomaru is telling the truth. please, trust him, trust him for my sake." she said, slipping her fingers around his.  
  
"Inuyasha, i don't know what your woman is talking about, but we have some family business to take care of." He said, stepping closer to Inuyasha.  
  
"Keep away, sesshomaru." Inuyasha hissed, drawing Tetsuaiga. "You won't get Tetsuaiga!"  
  
"Look, you bumbling half mutt, i am asking for your help." he said, looking at the hanyou. "I don't care about Tetsuaiga, we have to beat this evil together."  
  
"Look, Inuyasha, i know this sounds weird, but trust me, he's not lying, please, just do what he says." She begged.  
  
"Inuyasha, look out!" Kagome screamed, drawing her arrow from it's quiver.  
  
"Just do it!" he screamed back, keeping one eye on the miko, and the other on Damien.  
  
Kagome let her arrow fly, striking Damien in the chest.  
  
"Nooooooooo!" he roared as he turned to stone.  
  
Kagome raced toward the two youkai.  
  
"Sesshomaru? Are you okay?" she asked, touching his blood soaked sleeve.  
  
"I'll be fine, but the Hanyou may need some assistance." he said, trying to shrug off her attentions.  
  
"Look, you may be a youkai, but that could get infected, so let me see it." she said, pulling on his sleeve.  
  
When she was finished, she looked over Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome returned to the village to find the others waiting, smiling victoriously.  
  
Inuyasha had planned this for a long time, and now was the perfect time.  
  
He knelt in front of her and drew a small wooden box from his Kimono.  
  
"Kagome, will you be my life mate?" he asked, utter silence followed.  
  
Kagome stared at the Hanyou she had know for around five years now, and she hadn't had a clue.  
  
"Yes." she whispered, smiling down at him.  
  
Okay, now let's get to telling me how i should end this, yall. 


	7. Chapter Seven: Epilogue Wedding bells

Sorry for the long wait. This is the epilogue you have been waiting for. I'm sorry it took so long, but i finally figured out how i was going to end it!

thank you for your reviews and for waiting so long. Everyone get's a Inu plushie set for being so patient!

---------------------------

Kagome grinned, this had to be the happiest day of her life!

She adjusted the white tiarra and shifted in the glass high heels. The boquet of sakura was itching her fingers and she longed to be out of this place.

High on mount Hiei, Inuyasha paced nervously in his white suit-kimono.

"Quit pacing, brother." He heard Sesshomaru say.

"You would be too." Inuyasha snapped, adjusting his pant s again.

"Lord Inuyasha! Lord Inuyasha! It's time to go!" Myouga said, hopping near his ear.

Inuyasha picked the flea demon off of his shoulder and placed him on Ah Un.

---------

"Kagome! Come on! It's time to go! We'll be late if we don't hurry!" Sango called from the front door. Her parents were already in the future at the wedding chapel.

"Kuso." Kagome cursed as the tiara slipped again.

"Coming!" she called, and rushed out into the evening light.

She hopped on Kirara and was joined by Rin and Sango. Miroku would be with Inuyasha and sesshomaru.

"I'm soo nervous." Kagome said, shifting excitedly on kirara's back.

------------

"Do you, Inuyasha, Take Kagome Higurashi to be your wife?" Miroku asked, holding inuyasha and Kagome's clasped hands.

"I do." Inuyasha said, glancing at Kagome with one golden eye.

"Kagome Higurashi, do you take Inuyasha Taiyoukai to be your husband?"

This was the moment of truth. The hour of reckoning.

Flashes of what had been played through her mind.

Damien...Kouga...Sango...Miroku....Everyone.......

"Yes. I do." She said, smiling warmly at Inuyasha.

They kissed, blocking out Miroku, ignoring the excited cheers.

They were alone here, in this one moment. and time stopped.

Kagome looked around at the grey surroundings. Inuyasha frozen as they ended the embrace.

She stared around, confused.

Then a figure was before her. It was Damien.

"Kagome. You have chosen this path. I love you, Kagome. I always will be watching. If he hurts you, just call my name and i will be here. you or your children, my love. Goodbye." He kissed her gently on the lips and faded out of mortal existance.

She could still feel his lips lingering on hers when the world began to move again.

Inuyasha smiled at her, his golden eyes warm with joy.

"Let's go home." He said, and she nodded.

"Yeah. Let's go." She agreed.

He took her into his arms and they were gone, whisking through the forrest, them up, up. Above the trees, and into the sky.

------------------------

Okay, there's your epilogue. i am definitely going to do a sequel...eventually.

Get out of my head! -godsmack 


End file.
